Typically in the prior art materials used for creating molds or casting directly from the human body are comprised of alginate. For example, alginate has been used since at least 1942 by dentists to take dental Impressions. Various standard alginate products are well known. Alginate products, in the prior art generally lack tear strength when the alginate products set as these products have the consistency of a hard boiled egg with the egg's shell removed.